ultraman_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Shin Asuka
is a member of Super GUTS and the human host of Ultraman Dyna. He is known for being a funny, and rather immature guy, but is very serious when he needs to. After his final battle against Gransphire, the black hole teleported him to a gap between universes, but is later revealed in Ultraman Saga he returned to his universe briefly. Biography Past As a child, Asuka loss his father, another TPC pilot who was investigating an "unknown light". After leaving his old high school baseball team, Asuka joined the TPC as a maintenance crew. The Final Odyssey Two years after Ultraman Tiga defeated Gatanozoa, Asuka salutes the couple Daigo Madoka and Rena Yanase whom later aboard a space shuttle to Mars. Ultraman Dyna After leaving the maintenance crew, Asuka joined the Air Force Squad ZERO, a division of TPC. As part of the entrance exam, Asuka and his fellows engage in a mock battle in space. They are in older-style GUTS Wings, while Ryo and Kohda are in upgraded GUTS Wing vehicles. As each trainee is hit, they are required to leave the battle. Asuka manages to evade both testers, scoring hits on both of their vehicles. At that moment, a large glowing sphere appears nearby. It splits into multiple smaller spheres, and begins attacking the nearby space station and the smaller craft. Ryo's weapons jam after taking some damage, but Asuka rescues her. In the process, though, his ship is destroyed, though Asuka manages to get his breathing mask on in time to eject. He sees the sun appear from behind the Earth, and remembers the loss of his father. Suddenly a twinkle of light appears near Asuka. It grows into a large tunnel of blinding light, enveloping Asuka. Asuka suddenly awakens in a bed in the new TPC headquarters, tended by the vivacious Mai. He has been accepted into Super GUTS, but must spend more time training after he recovers. While he recuperates, he has two vivid dreams. One involves a large 3-legged monster attacking the Mars colony, which is currently under construction. The other brings him back floating in space, encountering the tunnel of light. Asuka was later recruited by Super GUTS and dispatched to the TPC Mars Base's defense against Darambia. After accidentally injuring Kouda and crashing GUTS Eagle Alpha, he assaulted Darambia on foot but no avail. Suddenly, he is surrounded by a nimbus of light. He panics, but soon his body begins to grow. The light solidifes into a large Ultraman figure. Some of the older members of the TPC contingent in the colony believe it is Ultraman Tiga, returned and renewed. The elder officers, however, realize that it isn't Tiga, but may be another guardian like him. Asuka as the Ultraman faces Darambia and finally defeats him. Recruition into Super GUTS After the Darambia assault, Asuka was lectured by Captain Hibiki and felt humiliated of his behavior. Soon, when Giralen, another monster created by the Sphere attacks the Super GUTS Base, Asuka transforms into the Ultra once again and finishes the monster with Revolium Ray. After witnessing the whole battle, Mai, the team's operator decides to name the Ultraman as Ultraman Dyna. Later, after his fight as Dyna with Grossyna, Asuka becomes albeit mature, realizing fully his responsibilities as a Super GUTS member, and as the human host of Ultraman Dyna and confronted many memorable monsters of this 51-episode series, including: Gransphere, Daigerun, Monsarger, Garaon, Sildron, Neosaurus, Deathfacer, Sadom, Gaigeried, Neo-Geomos, Neo-Gaigeried, and many more. Many of these monsters taught Asuka lessons and gave memories to the young-adult, who began his motto "Never give up!" The invasion of Alien Monera Take place between Episode 26 and 27. While as Dyna, Asuka battles Geranda on the moon along with Super GUTS on their GUTS Eagle Alpha and Beta. Both monster and Ultra seemed evenly matched in strength and abilities, until Geranda was destroyed by a mysterious battleship. Upon returning to Earth, the Super GUTS team were called to a secret island base stationed on Coreomoes Island (first debuted in Ultraman Tiga). Here they discover that TPC is also responsible for building the space-battleship. The ship known as Prometheus, and its devastating main weapon is the Neo-Maxima Cannon which was once used in the original GUTS' Artdessei. The project leader, Dr. Kisaragi, explains that Super GUTS has been summoned so that their brainwaves can be used to give real-battle experiences to the battle computer of Prometheus, making it an even more effective weapon. Asuka doubts that Prometheus can ever be as effective as Dyna at defending the Earth. He accepts the challenge, and enters the capsule. Before entering, Dr Kisaragi also calls him "Dyna", provoking his awareness before his memories being uploaded into the battleship. There, Asuka also witness the ship's previous battle with Geranda and suprisingly, the ship also fires the Neo-Maxima Cannon at Dyna. Though the giant tries to repel it with his's Solgent Ray, it failed thus reducing him into dust. When Asuka regains consciousness, the base is attacked by an alien spaceship, with energy waves identical to that found from Geranda, and Asuka transforms into Ultraman Dyna to face the alien UFO. Prometheus is also launched, but to destroy Dyna, not assist him. Dr. Kisaragi announces that both she and Prometheus are under the control of the alien race known as the Monera. Prometheus, mollusionized into Deathfacer, is able to anticipate and counter all of Dyna's moves due its knowledge of the Ultra based on Asuka's brain scan result. The one-sided battle ends when the robot proceeds to fire his Neo-Maxima Cannon at Dyna, but the Ultra, having experienced the nightmare of him perished by the giant laser managed to evade, leaving a large crater on the island. Dyna disappears and is presumed dead. While Super GUTS regroups and finds out that they have all survived, including Asuka, however, Mai was wounded gravely for not being able to escape the base fast enough, with the battle caused Asuka to lose his confidence. After talking with the original GUTS leader, Captain Iruma, Asuka regains his confidence and transforms into Ultraman Dyna, and while doing that changes Dyna to Strong Type. This time, Dyna is ready for Deathfacer and finally defeats Deathfacer by driving his fist through Neo-Maxima Cannon when it does 'pre-shoot charging sequence'. Dyna then throws unstable Deathfacer into the air, before it explodes. However, the Monera fuses themselves with their spaceship to form the gigantic Queen Monera which captures Dyna and instantly devastates the city. Dyna tries to escape, and Super GUTS, as well as Captain Iruma, try to aid, but Dyna's energy is drained completely and his timer runs out, dying. However, the brief returning of Ultraman Tiga, revived Dyna and finally defeated the monster with attacks. Afterwards, Tiga salutes Dyna as they fades together and disappear. The entire Super GUTS reunite to celebrate their victory against the monster. At the end, Mai recovers from the previous destruction of the Coreomoes Island and flies to the moon with Asuka as a passenger. A new friend, Hanejiro While on a mission to Planet Meranie, Asuka and Nakajima encountered an alien Mukkito, whom led them to the control room of the planet. The scheme was uncovered, and Monsarger was released. While Nakajima escaped, Asuka was trapped under stone and had his Reflasher away where he cannot reach it. Hanejiro then gave the Reflasher to Asuka, allowing him to transform. Later, after Ultraman Dyna defeated Monsarger, Hanejiro was trapped on the imploding planet and was rescued by Dyna and taken aboard the GUTS Eagle, where he was named the Super GUTS mascot and also renamed Hanejiro, which Asuka later adressed him as a friend/pet. Loss of a friend Hanejiro's people, the Alien Fabiras, has became frustrated from their previous attempt to inhabit Planet Miranie failed along with the loss of Mukkito and has decided to use force and take away Earth. However, due to Hanejiro's projection of the laughter he shared with the Earthlings, Alien Fabiras B learned that one cannot take back Laughter nor peace with force. However, Alien Fabiras A, under the influence of the Magical Stone from Planet Muzan, turned giant-sized and fought Asuka/Ultraman Dyna, and Dyna was only able to defeat the giant after Hanejiro showed Dyna were the Magical Stone was, with the Ultra brought the stone away via Revolium Ray. However, after the fight, Alien Fabiras B announced Hanejiro's decision: To be with the Fabiras again and help them endure their life of drifting. Asuka/Dyna bitterly bids farewell to Hanejiro. Kidnapped and the Creation of Terranoid After a battle with Neo-Drambia II, Asuka's secret identity was discovered and he was kidnapped with Ryo to the secret underground base of TPC. There, General Tunbo revealed his desire for the restarting of the infamous Plan F, the plan based on Keigo Masaki's action that created his own Ultraman (Evil Tiga, which also appeared in Dyna's series as a member of the Shadow Monster Army). The goal of this plan was to create Ultramen as living weapons at mankind's beck and call. Soon Tunbo used his life-force exactration device to use Shin's energy to power his Ultraman statue: Terranoid (Read the Terranoid article for more of this arc). Terranoid was later defeated and morphed by the Spheres into Zeglanoid. Shin then risked his life and transformed into Dyna one more time to fight the beast. After defeating Zeglanoid, Dyna disappeared with it and Shin was later found by Daigo, who was part of the TPC MARS program. Once in Daigo's shelter: The Bio Park, he was nursed back to health by Rena and was talked to by Daigo, including the responsibilities of being an Ultra. Soon, he returned to Earth with Ryo to plan for the "Defense Against Gransphere" campaign. Three-Part Arc: The Final Chapter and Disappearance Back on Earth, Gransphere began to attack, with the first strike being the devouring of Pluto. Super GUTS was alarmed and created a plan to stop Gransphere by Saturn. The moveable base: Klakorff 3000 was employed in the battle, as well as the Frozen Weapon: Neo-Maxima Cannon (originally used with Deathfacer). Unfortunately, the plan failed and Saturn was devoured, along with the Man-Made Sun. At long last, a new plan was created for Gransphere to be stopped at Mars, and that was when Asuka finally revealed he was Dyna all this time. The plan was for Super GUTS to use the Neo-Maxima Cannon to blast Gransphere, creating a hole. Dyna will then fire his Solgent Ray into the opening. The plan proceeded, and Gransphere was defeated. Unfortunately, the defeat of this beast would involve in the opening of a wormhole of a gap between dimensions, which Shin was sucked into. The stars returned, and a new worm hole opened to the Land of Light, in which Super GUTS advanced to. Asuka was then seen in the gap, flying with his lost father, into a light of foreverness. Battle in Hyperspace Here revealed his fate after his tragic lost on his final battle. Due Tsutomu's desire to save Ultraman Gaia and to defeat King of Mons and his allies to save another universe of Earth, Tiga & Dyna appeared & teamed up with Gaia. All of this came about by a ball that granted wishes. Involved in the final battle against King of Mons. Dyna fought Bajiris and eventually destroyed it using the Solgent Ray. Along with Tiga and Gamu, they disappears out of Tsutomu's wish for the Red Shpere's non-existence. Superior 8 Ultra Brothers In the Superior universe of this movie, it has no related information or lore to the original Ultraman Dyna series. It is a Shin Asuka in another universe who later finds his fate as being Ultraman Dyna after Daigo Madoka (Ultraman Tiga) tells him of a dream of being an Ultraman called Tiga. Ultra Galaxy Legends Shin reappears to help the crew of the Pendragon defeat parts of Belial's Army: Alien Zetton and Nurse. After defeating Zetton Seijin in hand-to-hand combat, Shin was introduced to the crew as a traveler before defeating Nurse and as Dyna agreed to take the Pendragon crew to the Monster Graveyard, went straight to take on Belial. After being knocked down by Belial for a bit, he witnessed the arrival of Ultraman Zero and later worked together with Leo, Astra, Zero, Ultraman, and Mebius to take down Beryudora. After leaving the Graveyard, he agreed to take the Pendragon crew back to the Solar System. Ultraman Saga As he continue his journey a year after the last battle with Ultra from M78, Shin as one of the protagonists and ask a favor help from Ultraman Zero and Ultraman Cosmos and also who merged into the titular hero to defeat Hyper Zetton. Shin was known by the kids who said that he was really fun to play with. Many of Team U's members were fond of him with Lisa appearing to have feelings for him. At some point in the past he transformed into Ultraman Dyna to protect them from Giganto Zetton and Alien Bat. Dyna sealed the monster inside his cocoon using up all his energy and becoming a statue. Fortunately he expelled the Reflasher which stored energy to revive the two at a later point at which point they saved Ultraman Zero who they had called from another universe to help. After the battle's conclusion, Asuka contacts Super GUTS while traveling to an unknown destination, informing them that Taiga is alive and well. Ryo promises Asuka that they will catch up to him one day, and Asuka smiles, giving a thumbs up, saying that he will be waiting for them before continuing his journey through space. Ultraman Ginga Dark Spark War Prior to the Ultraman Ginga television series, Asuka as Ultraman Dyna participated in the Dark Spark War but this time he fought not only himself but, with the other Ultras that appeared in other series. In the midst of their battle, Dark Lugiel turned every Ultras alongside their allies, kaiju and aliens into Spark Dolls. It was then an unknown warrior appeared and faced Dark Lugiel but like others he also turned into Spark Dolls but he was kept within his Ginga Spark and fell alongside other Spark Dolls to Earth it is unknown whether Dyna was lost in the town or was kept by Dark Lugiel as his collection. At the conclusion of the series, Dyna is presumed to have returned to original form and left Earth with the other Spark dolls for space. Transformation *'Reflasher': Asuka thrusts the Reflasher into the air, it then unfolds and then transforms him into Dyna. Behind the scenes Portrayal Shin is portrayed by . Notes *Asuka is the first human being to not meet an Ultra but got powers. *Coincidentally, Asuka bears a very similar name to the protagonist of Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny, Shinn Asuka. Another instance of irony is that Dyna Flash-type's color scheme is also similar to the Mobile Suit Gundams' traditional white, blue and red.